


PDA

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parties, Redemption AU, Shamelessness, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You know there’s people watching us, right? I’m surprised you were so willing to let everyone know how much you love me.” Giriko managed to make himself sound mocking, teasing Justin for showing such a public display of affection. Justin didn’t react as much as he wanted, just raising his eyebrow in judgement, unamused with Giriko’s lame attempt to make him as uncomfortable as he was right now.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for awhile dealing with mental health and also world events, but I've been writing the whole time in private so I'm going to try to edit and get all the stuff I was working on up in the next few weeks. Thank you for understanding my break <3

Justin didn’t want to bring him. It was a whole ordeal getting Justin to even humor the idea of bringing Giriko with him to the academy’s sponsor celebration. Giriko always knew Justin didn’t trust him with shit, but he didn’t realize just how true that was until now. The kid was really putting on the brakes here, he didn’t want the people who helped fund the academy to know Giriko was here and potentially opt out of donating because someone so violent and uncontrollable was a part of their institution. It’d be insulting if it weren’t for the fact Giriko really didn’t care about what some random rich fucks thought of him and that Justin’s paranoia over this wasn’t really new.

Still he wasn’t willing to sit out of this. Justin was clearly surprised, thinking Giriko would do anything to get out of going to the academy… which was normally true. This wasn’t a normal situation though. He knew Justin would never fucking believe him but in his expansive life he  _ had  _ been to these type of overly expensive stupid parties before and knew what they were like. Justin being there alone… the first year he’d be actually legal… there was no way no one was going to try to use pretty much the only social situations Justin would ever put himself in to get somewhere. Even worse, most people around here who weren’t in the upper levels of the academy didn’t even know Giriko existed, much less that he had already placed a claim over Justin.

Giriko knew the brat could handle himself… but he also wasn’t interested in letting anyone even humor the idea that they even had a chance.

It took a lot of work and actually blocking Justin from getting out the door to get his way. The scythe was not happy with him at all, a death glare souring his features as he was dragged back to their room. Justin’s one condition that Giriko couldn’t get around was that he had to at least look the part and seem formal enough, it was annoying but not that big of a deal. What was a big deal was that he didn’t trust Justin to not run for it the minute Giriko left to do that. 

As ridiculous as it was turning out to get Justin to cooperate it was pretty cute to see the scythe in his far fancier uniform that he could most certainly not fight in, get put up on a desk. Justin was clearly confused why exactly he was being set up like a doll but he didn’t really argue either. Which was probably the only thing today he didn’t argue with. Giriko almost sighed in relief. He had really only put Justin up there so he wouldn’t be able to start running without making Giriko aware he was planning it by trying to get down. An extra precaution that Justin probably wasn’t noticing because he wouldn’t even think Giriko was capable of thinking ahead like that… little brat. 

The impatience in Justin’s face as he watched Giriko start to get changed was honestly scary, it was always amazing to Giriko that Justin could completely forget his embarrassment and disbelief at what would normally make him squirm when he was angry. He honestly might’ve been starting to sweat as he felt the scythe’s eyes look down at him with a haughty disgust. Giriko wasn’t the type to be self conscious or anything getting undressed, especially not in front of Justin who usually just blushed in a way that stroked his ego far too much. Right now was a different story though, it felt like Justin was going to kill him. 

“Brat just calm down for a second, you're not going to be murdered for not being there this instant.” Considering the angry silence Justin had forced them into after Giriko finally managed to get his way the words felt far louder than they actually were. To Justin they probably felt more normal because of his stupid headphones, but it was still a very firm breaking off of his weird silent treatment. The scythe’s legs moved slightly and Giriko took on a glare himself, shooting it at Justin and daring him to try and get off that table and see what would happen. Justin didn’t really react to the threat, but he didn’t get off either, just adjusting himself or something. 

This entire thing was such an awkward and uncomfortable situation that Giriko just tried to ignore it, grabbing a nice enough shirt and shoving it over himself. Considering what Justin was wearing there was no way he was going to have anything as formal  _ but _ there was a good chance that no one would be as formal as the brat was anyway. His stupid religious attire always made him look out of place and like he was putting in more effort because it was honestly just a lot of fabric they were required to wear. Giriko knew it better than anyone with how hard it was to strip Justin even on a normal day. 

Still there was something about Justin that made him pretty even in the ridiculous amount of fabric he wore. Even now wearing something formless and kind of triangular with it's long dress like shirt he looked delicate and erotic… or maybe that was just Giriko being weak to him. He wanted to completely avoid this party and just rip Justin’s shirt off, watching his arms get stuck in the stupidly tight white cuffs. His long and sharp lace collar monogrammed with Death’s annoying face that stuck out so starkly against the dark black shirt choke him as the fabric was ripped off. 

Any movement like that he’d probably get knocked out by Justin’s headlock and left in the dust so the brat could go do his job and get hit on. Grumbling to himself he finished getting dressed and moved to rip Justin off the table so they could just get going and get this over with. He didn’t have anything fancy and he could tell Justin wasn’t impressed by his attempt that consisted of a relatively normal-ish button up and pants. He looked pretty much like he always did just with his arms covered. It was good e-fucking-nough. It wasn’t like he was trying to look the part anyway.

Lacing his hand with Justin’s own he dragged the pissed off scythe who was still giving him the silent treatment out towards the door, picking his keys up on the way out. He already hated this, he already hated everything about Justin’s job but this was so much worse than usual. If Justin was cooperative for once it wouldn’t be so bad but because he wasn’t and Giriko had suddenly found himself horny thinking about Justin this was going to be hell. There was no way Justin was going to be up for sex at all today but god he needed it. 

The cool night air was somewhat of a relief though and as he walked Justin out to finally go to his dumb party he felt the kid get closer, no longer as mad and hesitantly accepting that he did actually like having Giriko with him for this. A good description of most of their interactions out of the house. 

The walk was mostly silent, but as they got closer to the academy the sound picked up. A lot of people were only now arriving… meaning Justin was never going to be late. He just wanted to get there early because he was weird like that. Or Death Scythes were supposed to be there early but Giriko wasn’t going to consider that because goddammit he wanted to be annoyed with the brat’s over dramaticness. 

Sure enough it didn’t take longer than 10 fucking minutes for people to start bothering Justin to talk about bullshit. The fucking sponsors here or whatever they were acted like the owned the Death Scythes or something, like their donations equaled getting all the attention they wanted for the school’s most elite. Giriko didn’t know how  _ none  _ of the scythes felt the need to explode at that, they all had somewhat of a pride complex being as strong as they were but yet none of them seemed all that upset that they were being called on by these nobodies like dogs… 

Smiling thinly to himself he thought about how that kinda made sense considering how Death treated them. They were just well trained to take bullshit when they were told to apparently. Which wouldn’t be any skin off his nose if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t into people treating Justin that way. He was so fed up with it actually that when the next annoying fuck came over to call for the brat’s attention he snuck his arm around Justin’s waist and held him tight against his hip. The man reacted immediately, shocked to already be edged out of the interaction he clearly thought he was entitled to. 

“Oh Justin… who is your friend? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before.” There was the tiniest hint of venom in those words, displeasure that he wasn’t getting the exact conversation he wanted here. Giriko only smiled wide and sharp, staring down the man with an expression that dared him to make the scythe anymore uncomfortable than he already was with this new development. Justin was really reeling, unsure of what he should say and how he should handle this entirely new situation. Beyond that though, he wasn’t pushing away or struggling. He was confused but he  _ wasn’t  _ upset with Giriko’s interference. 

Which was more than enough permission in Giriko’s mind for him to push harder.

“I’m his boyfriend, plus one for this event.” Giriko could  _ feel  _ Justin’s face going red as the kid leaned further into his side, acting like he could just disappear from this situation if he got close enough. Which he sort of could have. If he just buried his face into Giriko his headphones would take care of the rest. The shame of showing other people how childish and avoidant he could be would probably kill him though, so he was stuck here. Holding onto the arm around him in an obscenely cute way that rubbed how much Justin trusted him in this bastard’s face. 

“Aren’t you a little young for that?” If Giriko hadn’t sworn to Justin he’d be on his best behavior this night he would’ve beaten this man unconscious in the middle of this stupid party. Who the fuck did this  _ stranger  _ think he was to be trying to talk Justin out of dating him? At least the rest of the elites here that kept telling Justin Giriko wasn’t worth it  _ knew  _ them and had a long standing history with Justin that made them actually care about his well being. This guy was just a fucking asshole who felt like he deserved whatever he wanted from the scythe. 

“Giriko’s special enough that it doesn’t matter. The academy put us together.” Justin was omitting some really important details there, like how he had sort of begged the academy not to kill Giriko for ending the life of a good amount of their soldiers during the whole Kishin event. It was true though that in turn Giriko wasn’t allowed to leave Justin’s side as long as he wanted to be in this city and not imprisoned or on the run. What was ignored there didn’t matter though, what mattered was how pale this guy’s face was getting with the realization that not only did he have 0 chance with Justin but he also might get heat from the academy for trying to break them up. 

The pleasure that reaction gave Giriko made him want to kiss the brat senseless in reward. He knew how much Justin liked praise and he wanted to drown the kid in it for helping him scare the pants off this bastard. Instead he offered his hand to Justin, letting the scythe take it with confused eyes and starting to bring him out to where people were dancing. 

Giriko wasn’t all that interested in slow dancing but the firm rejection just getting up and leaving this guy in the dust was more than worth the weird public intimacy they’d have to display to fit in. There was a bit that Justin pulled back, not willing to go, but he relented almost instantly. He didn’t want to be in this conversation anymore than Giriko did.

“Well it was good to catch up with you Sir, but I think we’re going to take a bit of a break from pleasantries. Giri promised to teach me to dance today.” Justin was lying, blatantly and obviously to anyone who knew them… but that wasn’t what mattered here. What mattered was that Justin was helping him fucking smear this guy and make this rejection really burn. It was one of those rare moments that they really worked together to do something amazing. 

Historically it had always been something malicious like this, they only seemed to agree when it came to casually destroying someone they both hated… but that didn’t make it any less satisfying. The man looked completely awestruck, speechless as he watched the two of them move into the crowd. Justin intentionally stopped them in an area that was far enough in that it wouldn’t seem like they were doing anything on purpose, but close enough to where they started that they were pretty much dancing right in front of the bastard’s face. A horrible smirk came up Giriko’s face as he figured it out and Justin mirrored it with a soft hum and sweetly closed eyes. 

“God I fucking love you so much you brat… you’re really being so ruthless here. Have you always wanted to fucking destroy these pigs like this?” Giriko’s whispers made Justin tilt his head in a way that the enchanter knew meant he wanted his neck kissed… but both of them knew they couldn’t follow that urge here and Justin quickly rolled his head back as he realized. The smile they shared when Justin opened his eyes back up was so affectionate and evil that it wasn’t all that hard for them, even being as unpracticed as they were to start moving along with the soft music. 

“Maybe… It really does get tiring being so nice to people who don’t give me nearly as much respect as I deserve. A man like that thinking he is on the same level as me is sinful.” The low laugh that rumbled out of Giriko’s throat made Justin shiver in a way he’d never have noticed if they were pressed up against each other. Did the scythe always react like that? Something pleasurable built up inside him with that, a satisfaction knowing he had such an effect on Justin… but beyond that he felt something almost warm. Justin liking his laugh was too fucking sweet. 

“Ah yes your egotism still knows no bounds oh  _ humble  _ servant of Death.” Justin giggled slightly as they began to turn around to avoid running into another couple. It was amazing how everything started to feel light and airy around them, how his the anger and stress and  _ hatred  _ for the stupid academy around them felt like it had just magically disappeared for this moment. Giriko couldn’t stop the small genuine smile from pulling up his lips as he twirled the scythe around him to get them to switch directions.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t react to someone talking to you like that?” Justin’s voice wasn’t defensive at all, it had no malice or upset. In fact, his eyes were twinkling as they moved in sync, somehow blending in well enough even though they were spinning the opposite direction of the rest of the party. He was just barely teasing Giriko with his question, already knowing the answer and wanting to remind the older man that he wasn’t in a position to act high and mighty. Like he could stand a chance against Justin in acting like he was the best heaven could get. 

“I would never give anybody the chance to even think they could treat me like an errand boy, you have no one to blame but yourself that they think you can be pushed around like that.” The pout he got wasn’t completely genuine, Giriko knew Justin well enough to know he was playing up his reaction to try and get the enchanter to feel bad. Smirking with sharp teeth at Justin’s attempt to get him to take it back or feel guilty he shot a look over to where they had left the man to see if he was still watching. He was.

“Do you think you're going to get in trouble for this tomorrow? He seems like he might be enough of a bitch to complain about you to the other scythes.” Giriko didn’t look away when the man noticed he was staring, his smile only got wider as they spun around again to see him absolutely fuming. Giriko couldn’t enjoy much more of the show that the bastard was putting on though. Justin’s hand moved up to caress the side of his face and gently smack his chin so he was looking at his scythe, the person he should be focusing on, again. From the judging expression he was getting from Justin he knew the other didn’t completely approve of pushing more than they already had, but he didn’t bring it up and instead moved to answer the earlier question.

“Well it depends a lot on who he goes to, do you really think Spirit would get on someone else about professionalism?” Giriko grimaced thinking of the scythe, yeah he’d have to be a hell of a hypocrite to hold Justin accountable for any complaint… as well as a fool. Justin had enough on Spirit that a threat to air out his dirty laundry would shut any type of scolding right up. Spirit had to already know that. Even if he wanted to be a dick and get Justin in trouble over far less than what he did on a daily basis… there was no way he’d dare to try.

“I assume you're worried about if he was going to go to Azusa though, she’s the only one of us who’d really care to respond to a complaint like that. I think it will be fine.” Justin said it matter of factly, very much believing every word he said and that nothing would happen here. Giriko wasn’t sure he was agreeing with that. Normally he’d get on any train that would get Justin to stop worrying about stupid shit for one goddamn second, but right now he was actually curious about how this would go. Justin obliged the curiosity, sensing he wasn’t the slightest bit convinced and continued on. 

“If she does get mad it won’t be about how we treated him anyway, it’d just be about you being here which she has undoubtedly already noticed.” A small sheen of sweat started to appear on Giriko’s forehead, the start of the nerves that came with realizing Justin was absolutely right. Azusa probably smelled him the moment he walked in, she was fucking terrifying like that. He stumbled a bit on the next step and Justin took the lead, suddenly the one controlling their dance and making sure they didn’t completely fall apart.   
  
“She is the type of person who can micromanage everything, but show her one thing she hates and she’s like a bull, she won’t notice any other problem but the one she’s focused on.” The smile that graced Justin’s lips managed to be fond while also being incredibly annoyed. It’d be weird if he didn’t know better. Giriko knew the brat had some kind of relationship with Azusa and that without that relation he was certain she would stop at nothing to get rid of him, not wanting undesirables dirtying up the academy. 

“You’re that problem to her, she can’t get mad about how we treated him because she’s already too absorbed with hating you.” When he finished Justin bowed his chin with that so he could look up with big eyes that were far too cute. Little coy bastard. He was trying to be a little piece of shit here, teasing him with the fact that his dumb coworkers wanted his head. 

“That makes me feel so much better about this, glad to hear I’m the only one on the chopping block.” Justin seemed to lose a lot of his teasing energy and assuredness with that, feeling the slightest bit guilty. He hummed in acknowledgement as they moved to turn around again, going quiet and letting the music wash over them as they continued on in silence for a bit. Giriko could practically hear the gears turning in Justin’s stupid little head as he tried to think of something to make it better. 

“If it helps, you're not any more on the line now than you were before we even came here. Nothing’s changed.” The words were softer than Justin’s voice ever really went, he knew his reassurance wasn’t great but he was trying. Giriko hated how his heart melted with that. The brat was so useless here, he  _ should  _ be laughing at how Justin thought that helped at all, not fucking swooning at the pathetic effort. Grinding his teeth he looked away from the kid to force himself to calm down. 

It was harder than expected, they were so close together moving in tandem and surrounded by people who weren’t explicitly watching them but knew they were dancing this intimately… Giriko suddenly felt a heap of regret fall over him. God… how had he thought this was a good idea? It had felt fucking amazing at the time when they abandoned that bastard with a nice kick in the face, but now it was overwhelming. Why did Justin agree to this? Why did Justin come up with an excuse for this that made it sound like they had been planning this? 

“You know there’s people watching us, right? I’m surprised you were so willing to let everyone know how much you love me.” Giriko managed to make himself sound mocking, teasing Justin for showing such a public display of affection. Justin didn’t react as much as he wanted, just raising his eyebrow in judgement, unamused with Giriko’s lame attempt to make him as uncomfortable as he was right now. It was surprising that Justin didn’t care at all, surprising enough it took Giriko aback and he leaned away the slightest bit. Justin didn’t take any pity on him, didn’t let him calm down at all before he made it so much worse. 

“You say that like they don’t already know. There’d be no reason for me to be putting my neck out for you over and over again every time you mess up if I didn’t love you.” The bright red flush that covered Giriko’s face when he heard that made Justin smirk horribly, turning them around again and closing his eyes with a hum, not letting Giriko have any sort of response that he’d see. It was so fucking annoying and cocky that Giriko could feel the embarrassment mostly drain out as an anger took it's place.

What a little piece of shit he had to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand the beginning of this fic anymore than you do, but I left it in because I didn't really feel like messing around with a new entry point. Hopefully its fine enough and the rest of the fic makes up for it ;v;


End file.
